


Back, and Better Than Ever

by maylinicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Decapitation, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Inner Dialogue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maylinicorn/pseuds/maylinicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean thought they had killed her... They were pretty sure, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back, and Better Than Ever

It was very dark, at first. Ominously dark. And the first thing that Medusa noticed was a sharp pain in her arm, near the elbow. She couldn't pinpoint exactly why that was wrong; why she shouldn't be feeling anything arm-related at all, until black gave way to a very dark brown, and she remembered something very important. 

Getting her head chopped off. Yes, why hadn't that come to her earlier? It seemed like an important thing to keep in mind, given the fact that she was now inexplicably a floating head. 

A silver line of blood, her blood, which she could obviously identify by the colour of it, stained whatever material had been tossed over her head, and she was startled by an overly low voice, booming somewhere around her. "If this bitch ends up staining Baby's seats I swear to god-"

"Hold on." Suddenly, Medusa was picked up, her cheek laid onto a more bumpy surface, the brown cloth tossed off. And then came another realization: she couldn't move. No, not even her eyes had been made mobile, or her carrier would have long been turned to a stony alternative, but she put as much accusation into them as she possibly could. She recognized the face before her as the one who had seperated her of her body; a mountain-sized hunter. "There you go. Happy?" He asked, obviously referring to the one driving the moving vehicle. He grunted instead of answering.

"So we gonna burn her or what?" 

"Later, Dean." The sasquatch sounded like someone who had repeated this phrase numerous times, was stuck watching Medusa with a close eye, almost as if interested.

"What do you mean, 'Later'? Killing her wasn't enough for you? Now you wanna go 'Walking Dead' on her ass?" She heard a long pause, and her immobilized head could even feel the tension. She hadn't forgotten the fact that they thought she was dead. That was definitely interesting. "Man, I'm just saying. If you had a soul-" 

"Enough of that 'If I had a soul' crap! Dean, Medusa could freaking turn anyone into stone! You don't think we could use that?" 

She mentally rolled her eyes. Even she couldn't use that right now, and not because she hadn't tried. 

"Okay, Einstein. So how are you gonna turn people to stone using a dead body? 'Cause I don't see it working now, do I? And I don't wanna be keeping a dead head around until it starts smelling bad just 'cause you say so." 

The angry hunter- Dean- seemed smug at this discovery, like he'd just won the biggest fight. 

"That's what I'm trying to find out." Sam almost muttered, the same level as the engine.

  _You and me both, Honey._  

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first spn related story, hope you couldn't tell... However, if you could, please leave some criticism in the comments. Dont be shy, I won't bite :P


End file.
